disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fantasyland (Disneyland)
Fantasyland is one of the eight themed lands at Disneyland Park. The land features a central courtyard dominated by King Arthur's Carrousel, in front of which sits a sword in an anvil. Dedication History and environs Fantasyland is one of the original themed lands at Disneyland. Fantasyland features Sleeping Beauty Castle at its front, which is also the park's icon, and a central courtyard dominated by King Arthur's Carrousel, in front of which sits a sword in an anvil; several times each day a costumed Merlin helps a child pull the sword from it. Walt Disney said, "What youngster has not dreamed of flying with Peter Pan over moonlit London, or tumbling into Alice's nonsensical Wonderland? In Fantasyland, these classic stories of everyone's youth have become realities for youngsters - of all ages - to participate in." In 1983, Fantasyland received a major facelift (dubbed "New Fantasyland")Post card showing "New Fantasyland" http://www.perrific.com/disney/cards/card29.html and the attraction facades changed from a Renaissance motif to a fantasy mock up of a Bavarian village. Fantasyland's main entrance is through Sleeping Beauty Castle. The entrance also contains a separate walk-through attraction that opened in 1957 but was closed from 2001-2008 due to security concerns following the September 11, attacks. The attraction re-opened in May 2008. The plaque in front of the castle marks the spot where the Disneyland Time Capsule is buried. Sealed on the 40th anniversary of the park, it contains different items from the history of Disney parks. It is scheduled to be opened in the year 2035, forty years after it was first sealed. The famed "Fantasy in the Sky Fireworks" show was introduced in 1956, but Tinker Bell's first flight wasn't until 1961. The first Tinker Bell was Tiny Kline, former circus aerialist. Multiple shows have replaced this most involving some sort of 'flying' character, such as Tinker Bell. Fantasyland was said, by Walt Disney, to be Walt Disney's favorite land in the park. Attractions and entertainment Current * Alice in Wonderland * Casey Jr. Circus Train * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * Fantasy Faire * It's a Small World * King Arthur Carrousel * Mad Tea Party * Matterhorn Bobsleds * Mickey and the Magical Map inside Fantasyland Theatre * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride * Peter Pan's Flight * Pinocchio's Daring Journey * Pixie Hollow * Sleeping Beauty Castle walk-through * Snow White's Scary Adventures * Storybook Land Canal Boats * Sword in the Stone Former * Canal Boats of the World (1955) * Mickey Mouse Club Circus (1955-1956) * Mickey Mouse Club Theater (1955–82) * Keller's Jungle Killers (1956) * Junior Autopia (1956-1958) * Skyway to Tomorrowland (1956–94) * Motor Boat Cruise (1957–93) * Midget Autopia (1957–66) * Fantasyland Autopia (1959-1999) * Skull Rock (1960–82) * Videopolis (1985-2006) * Fantasyland Depot (1961–1993, re-themed as Toon Town Depot) * Disney Afternoon Avenue ** Baloo's Dressing Room ** Motor Boat Cruise to Gummi Glen ** Rescue Rangers Raceway * Ariel's Grotto in Triton’s Garden (1996–2008, replaced by Pixie Hollow) * Fantasia Gardens (1993-2006) Restaurants and refreshments Current * Edelweiss Snacks * Maurice's Treats * Troubador Tavern * Village Haus Restaurant Former * Character Foods (1955-1981) * Captain Hook's Galley (also known as Chicken of the Sea Pirate Ship and Restaurant) (1955–82) * Welch's Grape Juice Stand (1956-1981) * Yumz (1985-2004) * Enchanted Cottage Sweets & Treats (2004-2012) Shops Current * Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique * Fairy Tale Treasures * "It's a Small World" Toy Shop * Le Petit Chalet * The Mad Hatter Former * Merlin's Magic Shop (1955-1983) * Tinker Bell Toy Shoppe (1957-2008) * Castle Candy Kitchen/Shoppe (1958-1967) * Arts & Crafts Shop (1958-1982) * Clock Shop (1963-1969) * Captain Hook’s Galley (1982–89) * Castle Arts (1983-1987) * Mickey's Christmas Chalet (1983-1987) * Geppetto's Arts & Crafts (1983-2007) * Briar Rose Cottage (1987-1991) * Castle Christmas Shop (1987-1996) * Disney Villains (1991-1996) * Names Unraveled (1995-2005) * Knight Shop (1997-1998) * Princess Boutique (1997-2005) * Villains Lair (1998-2004) * 50th Anniversary Shop (2005-2006) * Three Fairies Magic Crystals (2006-2008) * The Castle Heraldry Shoppe (1994–2017) References nl:Fantasyland (Disneyland) Category:Themed areas in Disney parks Category:Disneyland Category:Fantasyland